Charmageddon
|Episode}} /Plot|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Charmageddon is the 147th episode of Charmed. Summary Ah, utopia. Everyone is perky and helpful - or else. It turns out The Avatars were serious about doing away with all conflict. Anyone who causes conflict gets erased by the Avatars. The sisters are blissful - no more demons! A normal life! Even Paige is happy. She's sad Kyle died, of course, but she knows he went "to a better place." Curiously, Phoebe hears her editor say the exact same thing about a "troubled" colleague who was "gone." Leo is increasingly convinced something is not right. He gets confirmation from the unlikeliest source - Zankou. Episode Guide The world is free of conflict and strife. No one is aware of what the Avatars have done, but the world seems much improved. One man, however, isn't feeling the love: he is arguing with a cop. An Avatar gestures and the man simply vanishes. Elise notes to Phoebe that the paper is the thinnest they've ever printed; there is almost no crime or other bad n ews to report. She also tells Phoebe of a troubled young man who had disappeared. Zankou attacks Leo and takes him to a pyramid. He tells Leo what the Avatars had done thousands of years earlier. An Egyptian mage named Anubis had led a revolt against the Avatars. He tries to convince Leo to join him against the other Avatars. Leo goes to the other Avatars and Alpha shows him how they maintain Utopia. If someone causes excessive conflict, the Avatars remove them; they just vanish. The sisters are making plans for a party at the manor--the first real one they've held in years. Paige comes down; she doesn't seem to feel anything for Kyle's death. In this world, no one dies, but "goes to a better place." Leo goes back to the pyramid and meets Zankou. Zankou is trying to decipher the recipe for the Avatar-killing potion. They need the Charmed Ones on their side. Leo goes to Phoebe, takes her to Kyle's apartment, and she has a vision of him being killed by an Avatar. He tells her of what the Avatars are really up to, and that Beta was the one who killed Kyle. Phoebe is horrified, but still wants to live in the demon-free world they always wanted. At the party, Zankou and three demons flame in. Leo fights the demons and the Avatars remove him. The party resumes as if nothing happened. It doesn't seem as if Piper and Paige feel anything for the loss of Leo, but Phoebe is worried. Chris and Wyatt, however, are inconsolable. Phoebe lays hands on the Book of Shadows, as Leo had instructed, and remembers all the people who died. Phoebe realizes that Leo was right about the Avatars, that she has lost her ability to feel pain. She talks to Piper about Leo; the only reason Chris and Wyatt are crying is because they're too young to feel the way that the adults have been programmed to feel. Piper finally breaks down. They then convince Paige to go to Kyle's apartment and tell her that Beta killed him. Paige breaks down. The sisters, now opposed to the Avatars, go to Zankou. Zankou has deciphered the recipe and the sisters make the potions. They enter the chamber where the Avatars hold court and demand the restoration of the prior world. Alpha agrees to rewind time, but the Avatars lack the strength to bring Kyle back. They reset time to when everyone woke up, and people are arguing everywhere. Leo and Piper both remember what happened to them. Piper and Phoebe are walking on the sidewalk when they see Zankou across the street. He waves a goodbye, and as a bus passes in front of him, he has disappears without a trace. Kyle appears to Paige one last time, as a Whitelighter. Innocents Evil Beings Evils Vanquished Powers Spells Featured Music *"This Is Your Life" by Switchfoot Behind the Scenes Charmage_01.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|Charmageddon WB Trailer *This episode scored 4.0 million viewers. * The title of the episode is a reference to Armageddon, the end of the world. * The title of the episode is also the name a 1998 film starring Bruce Willis. *When Phoebe touches the Book of Shadows to remember many of the losses she's seen: **Andy dying from the season 1 episode Deja Vu All Over Again. **Grams dying from the season 3 episode Pre-Witched. **Phoebe's boyfriend Miles lying dead on the ground after being shot in the season 5 episode A Witch In Time. **Piper dying in the season 3 episode All Hell Breaks Loose. Prue's blood stained hands can be seen briefly here. **Prue's funeral in the season 4 episode Charmed Again Part 1 as well as her tombstone seen in Hell Hath No Fury. **Chris fading away in the season 6 episode It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. **Cole (as The Source) being vanquished in the season 4 episode Long Live the Queen. *Prue's the only one to be shown with her tombstone and funeral. Unlike the others, the way she died is not shown. This is because Shannen Doherty refused to let the producers use her image after she left the show. * According to IMDb, this episode has a deleted scene with a Muse. * This episode marks the final appearance of Kerr Smith as Agent Kyle Brody. * Phoebe says "What's the matter, Zankou? Chicken?" ''The line was written by Brad Kern. The writers then informed him about the "Zankou Chicken" restaurants. *At one point, the demon Zankou (played by Oded Fehr) shows Leo a wall with pictures of ancient Egyptians and the jackal-headed Anubis, reminding fans of Oded's role as Ardeth Bey in the films ''The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. *This is Andy Trudeau's last appearance in the series, although it is a flashback. *Phoebe's remembrance of Cole's death seems to indicate she still has some feelings for him, even though she appeared to bitterly hate him by the time he was vanquished once and for all in Season 5. *One important death left out of Phoebe's vision is that of Patty Halliwell but she was a young child when it happened. *Phoebe sees seven different events in her vision, this is the largest number of events she has seen in one vision since the episodes 'We're Off to See The Wizard', when she sees Cole as The Source at many different times and in 'Primrose Empath' in which she saw three different murders by one demon. *The snow globe in Kyle's apartment features the World Trade Center in New York. Glitches *Phoebe pours an entire bowl full of quiche ingredients into a pie crust, and then seconds later picks up the suddenly empty pie crust and puts it in the oven. *At the scene in the kitchen where Piper and Phoebe are cooking, Piper had a bowl of chocolate chips on her left hand side at the beginning (when looking from the top), but then the chocolate chip bowl mysteriously appears on her right hand side when she comes to hand them in. In the next shot the chocolate chip bowl is still on her left hand side. International Titles *'French:' Charmageddon - 2ème partie *'Czech:' Konec utopie, 2. část (End of Utopia, 2nd Part) See Also * Phoebe's Remember All The Losses Premonition Category:Episodes Category:Season 7